The Good Ol' Days
'''The Good Ol' Days '''is the eighty-fourth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Black Sponge / Prisoner SpongeBob (flashback) *Sir Sandy (flasback) *Cry Whale (flashback) *Snailster Gary (flasback) *Leader Plankton (flashback) *Musical Squid (flashback) *Cheapskate Krabs (flashback) Plot When Prisoner SpongeBob wakes up in 2012, he must find a way to get back to the present. Story Prisoner SpongeBob had been sitting in his cell, whimpering. "N-No more pinching..." he said shakily. "Oh stop acting like such a baby! Your pinching ended three hours ago!" Leader Plankton shouted. "Actually, it ended three minutes ago," Musical Squid pointed out. "Well, I was close!" Leader Plankton stated. "Not really," Musical Squid said. "Yes I was! They both had three in it! Now, make me some stupid invention I'll never use!" Leader Plankton ordered. "If you're not gonna use it, what's the point of-" Musical Squid began to ask before being interupted. "JUST DO IT!" Leader Plankton shouted. "Yes, sir!" he said, quickly running off. "H-How is this even possible...?" Prisoner SpongeBob asked. "What are you talking about? This is run of the mill stuff for you, it happens everyday!" Leader Plankton. "W-What year is it...?" Prisoner SpongeBob asked. "It's 2012, you idiot. How can you not know that? You've only been prisoner for like a month," Leader Plankton said, walking off. "A m-month...? W-What?" Prisoner SpongeBob asked, confused. He quickly checked to see that Leader Plankton and took off his realistic looking sand paper from the cell floor, revealing a hole. He smirked, quickly hopping in and using a spoon from one of his former meals to continue digging. Suddenly, he popped out of the ground. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sir Sandy screamed. "Sandy! You're alive!" Prisoner SpongeBob gasped, quickly hugging his friend. "Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Because you died in January!" Prisoner Sponge explained. "Uh...no I didn't. I have no idea what you're talking about," Sir Sandy said, confused by her friend. "Oh, right. This is 2012. Hey, can I be a part of Anti-Plankton? I can be called Black Sponge!" Prisoner SpongeBob asked. "Sure, I don't see why not! Yoou can be our ninja! Now, let's go fight that dirty rat, Sheldon!" Sandy grinned. "Actually, he's a Plankton," Prisoner SpongeBob. "I'm well aware of that, SpongeBob," Sir Sandy said. "So then why'd you call him a rat?" he asked. "I was insulting him," Sandy explained dryly. "What do you have against rats?" a rat in an airsuit asked her, a scowl on his face. One Hour Later Anti-Plankton burst into Bucket of Evil. "You're going down, Mr. Weirdo!" Cry Whale annoucned. "Who the *dolphin noise* is Mr. Weirdo?" Leader Plankton asked. "It's you," Cry Whale said dryly. "No, I'm Sheldon Plankton. And you're Krabs' brat daughter," Leader Plankton said. "Hey!" Cheapskate Krabs shouted. "Anyway, I see you stole my prisoner," he said. Their eyes widended. "H-How'd you know...?" Sir Sandy asked. "Oh, Sandra. I'm from 2015. However, recently my empire has been weakening. So, I decided to use this magical rock to make it 2012 again!" he grinned, taking out the teal rock. "The teal rock!" Black Sponge gasped. "Looks like I have you now," Leader Plankton smirked evilly. "Not exactly!" Black Sponge grinned, quickly throwing a jar over the leader, trapping him. The teal rock landed right next to the jar. "Excellent work, Black Sponge! You're mighty handy!" Sir Sandy complimented. "Now let's go to headquarters and have a party!" Cry Whale grinned. "Not so fast! I'm from 2015 too and this isn't the real Plankton! It's a clone!" Black Sponge said, quickly grabbing the teal rock and peeling the real Plankton out from under it. "Aha! Found the real deal!" Black Sponge grinned. "Wow! Great work!" Sir Sandy grinned. "Meow!" Snailster Gary agreed. "Now to kill this sucker once and for all. Major mistake on your part, buddy. You made this wish to try and increase you time as leader but it ended up shortening it. Now we won't have to deal with any of your junk! You didn't even get to rule the place for two months!" Black Sponge chuckled, quickly taking out a knife , swinging it towards Plankton. "Gah! I wish it was 2015 again!" Plankton shouted. The teal rock soon began to sparkle and his wish was granted. Trivia *This episode takes place on the same day as "SpongeBob Escapes". *The original members of the Anti-Plankton team (who have all been killed off) appears in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pages with red links